Issho ni Unmei
by BlacKiss
Summary: Toda su vida vivió en las sombras, pero no es la única, los bijuus han maldecido a varias personas... aunque lo de ella cuenta por cinco...¡Gracias Santalia-sensei!-Sasusaku-Naruhina-Kibaino-Shikatema-Gaamatsu y muchos mas!DETENIDO


**Hola aquí con mi nueva historia =D (mía en realidad, y otro poco de Santalia-sensei)... pues de seguro se preguntan quien es Santalia-sensei? (ella es la dueña de la historia que uso como base... esto es en un futuro, con los hijos de los personajes... no es necesario leer su historia para entender la mia, pero si les gusta el Sasusaku tanto como a nosotras se las recomiendo, esta genial!)... por otra parte se que tenemos otra historia recién comenzada, pero no puedo dejar pasar esta idea genial que he tenido (la idea fue mía com sabrán ^^)... hmp¬¬ vuelve a tu jaula Nani!**

**Espero que les guste**

**(y otra ves lo mismo!)**

**Ey... como te escapaste?**

**(con las llaves que olvidaste en el candado de la jaula^^.)**

**o/o...ejem... etoo...o/o**

**(antes de se te olvido otra ves... Naruto no nos pertenece: es Kishimoto-sama, pero en esta historia hay personajes de nuestra creación...)**

**Eso es cierto... hasta que ataque a Kishimoto-sempai y le robe a naruto para convertirlo en un Sasusaku puro jajaja**

**( no le hagan caso... le faltan algunos tornillos n.n U )**

* * *

Issho ni Unmei

Prólogo…

Todo era como un día normal en Konoha, la paz se respiraba a cada paso; cada uno era estaba enfrascado en sus labores como era el caso de dos pelinegros, una de cejas exageradamente grandes y otro con el pincel en mano y cara de verdadero aburrimiento. En fin una ronda normal en la guardia de la entrada de la aldea, hasta que los dos chicos sintieron cuatro chacras poderosos acercarse; estaban dispuestos a atacar cuando divisaron una cabellera rubia familiar y al lado de esta venia corriendo muy apresurado el Kasekage de la aldea de la arena acompañado de dos ninjas…

-Gaara-sama, Temari-san ¿Que sucede?- preguntó Lee confundido.

-Necesito hablar con el Hokage- exclamó Gaara con rostro preocupado.

-Tranquilízate Gaara, vas a armar un escándalo- le regañó Temari intentando controlar la respiración.

-Será mejor que los acompañe- exclamo Sai con voz seria.

-No. Temari llévate a los ninjas e intenta comunicarte con Kankuro; y ve si puedes encontrarla- ordenó el pelirrojo realmente alterado- y ustedes no se muevan de aquí, en cuanto vean a alguien de mi aldea aparecer llámenme inmediatamente- les dijo a los ninjas de Konoha antes desaparecer en una nube de humo.

OoOoOoO*OoOoOoO

En la oficina del Hokage todo era rutinario, había un montón de papeles apilados en orden catastrófico sobre el escritorio y una cabellera rubia camuflada entre estos. Sasuke que acababa de llegar de su ultima misión hablaba (si a sus monosílabos se les puedes llamar palabras) con Kakashi, ambos se encaminaban a la oficina central de la torre del Hokage cuando un pelirrojo muy alterado casi les pasa por encima…

-¿Que demonios?- preguntó el peligris claramente confundido.

-Hmp...-"respondió" el Uchiha.

-NARUTOOO- el grito de nuestro desesperado Kasekage se escuchó por toda Konoha… y probablemente en Suna también.

-¿Qué diablos ocurre Gaara?- preguntó el rubio sacando su cabeza de la montaña de papeles.

-"Ella" esta desaparecida- comunicó el ojiverde con evidente preocupación.

-¡No me hables en clave ahora dattebayo!- exclamo el Hokage desperezándose.

Gaara esta dispuesto a darle una constatación no muy agradable cuando el cerebro del jinchuriki reaccionó…

1…

2…

3…

-¿CÓMO DEJASTE QUE PASARA ESTO?- evidentemente todas las aldeas cercanas no pudieron evitar enterarse.

-Naruto no es momento de gritar; ella estaba de misión, al parecer las cosas se complicaron… el enemigo era demasiado fuerte- comenzó a relatar el pelirrojo- y no pudo controlarlo… sus compañeros regresaron, dicen que cuando se adentraron en el bosque ella ya había abierto el cuarto sello, necesito que…

-Mande a alguien a buscarla- completó Naruto- alguien que pueda controlarle.

-Si, realmente no debí dejarla ir a esa misión… Cuando el cuarto sello es activado entra en estado semiinconsciente… y es capas de cualquier cosa.- se lamentó Gaara con culpa.

-No te preocupes; conozco al equipo perfecto… SASUKE -TEME TRAE TU TRASERO Y EL DE TU HIJO A MI OFICINA ¡AHORA!- y otro grito se escucho a kilómetros a la redonda… ¿Para que mandar a alguien a buscarlos si el lo hacia mas rápido?

-Hmp… dobe ¿Qué sucede ahora?- preguntó el moreno con su tono de arrogancia.

-¿Hokage-baka-sama para que me necesita?- preguntó un pelinegro de ojos verdes, tenía un cuerpo bien formado, y como su padre atraía a casi toda la población femenina da Konoha.

Entro por la ventana y adopto una pose indiferente; a legua se distinguía que eran padre e hijo.

-Sasuke, Aishiro- Naruto los llamaba por sus nombres, ambos notaron inmediatamente el tono serio de este, y eso no era nada bueno- tengo una misión para ustedes; es rango A… Quiero que vallan al bosque y busquen a dos ninjas, uno es de la aldea de Suna, una chica peliblanca y el otro un Ninja enemigo- hizo una pausa para ver sus expresiones y continuo- Aishiro apenas los encuentren quiero que con el sharingan detengas a la chica y la traigas inmediatamente a mi oficina, Sasuke tu elimina al otro Ninja de forma inmediata.

-Hai- respondieron ambos listos para salir cuando Gaara los detuvo…

-Tengan cuidado la chica no es una humana normal; y en ese estado quien sabe lo que podría hacer. Traten de hacerle el menor daño posible… y pase lo que pase no dejen que despierte todo su poder.

OoOoOoO*OoOoOoO

Ambos Uchihas corrían por el bosque con el sharingan activado, luego de unas horas de búsqueda lograron percibir un gran flujo de chacra. Se acercaron con cautela y pudieron observar a una chica de cabello blanco atrapada con unas extrañas enredaderas, y a unos metros de ella había un hombre con una katana listo para atravesarla; Sasuke en un movimiento ágil se interpuso entre el camino de la chica y el ninja. Aishiro tomo a la chica en brazos y se alejo mientras su padre luchaba contra el ninja enemigo.

OoOoOoO*OoOoOoO

El joven pelinegro no podía dejar de observar a la ninja de Suna, tenia una cara hermosa con rasgos suaves pero definidos, labios canosos y de un rojo intenso que contrastaba con su pálida piel, su cuerpo era bastante liviano, podía imaginar que la chica seria una cabeza mas baja que el, tenia la curvas definidas y una piel realmente suave; Aishiro que comúnmente evitaba a las mujeres no pudo evitar pensar que con los mechones de cabello blanco enmarcándole el rostro ella parecía un ángel. Aunque nunca antes le había visto tenia la extraña necesidad de protegerla, es que en sus brazos con las ropas rotas y llena de heridas se veía tan frágil e indefensa, aunque debía reconocer que no por eso era menos hermosa. Se paró en una rama antes de seguir camino, le aparto algo de cabello de la cara y se lo coloco detrás de la oreja; luego de ese gesto pudo apreciar como ella fruncía las cejas y abría sus ojos lentamente.

Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, se quedo hipnotizado mirándolos… era como caer en un abismo pero al mismo tiempo una sensación placentera invadía su cuerpo…

Lo ultimo que recordaba era un dolor punzante en su pecho, aquel ninja renegado de la aldea del trueno había intentada hacer que liberara el quinto sello… y lo hubiera echo de no ser porque las imágenes de su padre llegaron a su mente. Intento ubicarse y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sostenida por alguien, sintió unas manos suaves rozarle el rostro y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Intento abrir los ojos pero la luz la cegó… lentamente fue separando sus parpados hasta que las manchas tomaron forma nítida. Había alguien observándola, definitivamente ese alguien era el que la sostenía, y era un chico; y vaya chico, tenia un rostro de facciones marcadas y varoniles, una piel casi tan pálida como la suya, el cabello negro le caía por el rostro semiocultando uno de sus ojos… sus ojos de un verde esmeralda, la atraparon en un instante, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así pero realmente no le desagradaba.

-¿Quién eres?-pronunció ella mientras un leve rubor cubría las mejillas de ambos.

-Aishiro, ninja de Konoha- contestó él con voz firme- el Hokage me envío a rescatarte.

-Ah…- exclamó ella algo confundida- Chiharu, ninja de Suna- pronunció sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se colara entre sus labios.

El se la devolvió, y luego recordó que debía apurarse, así que sin darle tiempo a decir algo siguió camino hasta la oficina del Hokage sin detenerse.

OoOoOoO*OoOoOoO

Hacía mas de cinco horas que los dos ninjas habían partido y Gaara amenazaba con hacer un agujero en el suelo de tanto dar vueltas, el portador del kyubi nunca lo había visto así, pero sabia el porque del estado de su nerviosismo. Las relaciones entre Suna y Konoha no podían ir mejor, por eso Gaara le había confiado uno de sus más preciados secretos al rubio, que increíblemente y entendiendo la situación supo guardarlo sin problemas.

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraban, a parte de Naruto y Gaara, Sakura e Ino listas para atender cualquier cosa.

-Bien voy a ir a…- estaba a punto de decir el Kasekage cuando una figura ágil entro por la ventana con una chica peliblanca en brazos.

-¡CHIHARU!-grito Gaara antes abrazarla, acción que dejos a todos en la sala atónitos y boquiabiertos.

Nunca pensaron ver al frío Sabaku no Gaara demostrar sus sentimientos de esa manera… una sola pregunta paso por la mentes de todos, a excepción del rubio mas despistado del planeta: ¿Quién diablos era esa chica?

-Me estas asfixiando- exclamó Chiharu haciendo esfuerzo por respirar- ¡Otosan suéltame!

Muy bien, ahí tenían la respuesta a su pregunta… pero ahora muchas preguntas mas se formulaban en las mentes de los presentes, incluido el Uchiha mayor que acababa de llegar y casi se cae de la impresión.

* * *

**_Ey... quieren un premio espectacular_**_ *¬*_

**_(?... si quieren conservar su integridad mental rechacen la oferta...)_**

**_¬¬... ignoren a Nani...Si lo quieren dejen reviews!_**

**_(espero que no sea mentira^^U)_**

**_No lo es u.u_**


End file.
